1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to a pipeline heating apparatus and methods of heating gas and liquid streams using the same. The inventive pipeline heaters employ flameless, catalytic IR emitters positioned about a section of pipe which is in the form of a volume bottle for increasing the residence time of the fluid in the heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipeline heaters are used to heat gas and liquids flowing through a pipeline in order to prevent regulators and various sensing equipment from freezing up during pipeline operation. Traditionally, water bath indirect heaters have been used for this purpose. In water bath heaters, a vessel is filed with water or a mixture of water and ethylene glycol. A fire tube and process coil are submerged in the bath which transfers heat from the fire tube to the process stream in the coil. These types of heaters have the drawback in that the fire tubes produce significant amounts of noise and ethylene glycol presents health risks to people, pets, and property. In addition, water bath heaters tend to be less efficient because the heat transfer occurs through an intermediate medium, namely the water bath.
Because of the undesirable attributes of conventional water bath heaters, there is a true need for quiet and efficient apparatus and methods for heating pipeline fluids such as natural gas and other hydrocarbon streams. Furthermore, there is a particular need for an environmentally friendly pipeline heater system that generates virtually no nitrous oxide or volatile organic compounds.